pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella and the Temple of the Lost Ducky Mo Mo Fan Who Got Lost In Some Random Temple with Her Ducky Mo Mo Toy.
Isabella must find the lost Ducky Mo Mom fan, Candace Flynn, after she randomly got stuck in a temple. Summary Isabella must find the lost Ducky Mo Mom fan, Candace Flynn, after she randomly got stuck in a temple. The episode starts out with Isabella reading the newspaper. She read it and heard a scream for help from Candace. She saw that Candace was trapped in a truck with her Ducky Mo Mo toy. Candace hugged it for dear life, but the truck went away. The Fireside Girls all got roller skates and followed the truck. The truck stopped at a temple, were Candace got out. The truck then left. Isabella grabbed Candace, and took her back to the Flynn-Fletcher house. But Candace forgot her Ducky Mo Mo toy, and tried to go back to the temple. She fell in a ditch, and got trapped. Isabella couldn't find her, and went away into the temple. Isabella found the toy, and tried finding Candace to give it back to her. They put up some signs saying that Candace was missing, but there was no use. Candace layed in the ditch, calling for help, until Baljeet's Uncle Sabu found her, and gave her a rubber band ball to bounce home with. Isabella saw her, and chased the ball. Candace landed in Rome, but the rubebr bands fell off. Candace tried finding a flight back to Danville, but there was none until tomorrow. Candace slept at the airport, while Isabella was looking for her. Candace woke up the next morning and went on the plane, and called Phineas and Ferb for them to pick her up. Phineas and Ferb called Isabella. Isabella hurried to the airport, dashed onto the plane, but couldn't find Candace. But then she finally found Candace...ON THE WRONG PLANE! Then the plane took off, and Isabella fell out. Isabella chased it, but then looked were the plane went. It was scheduled to go to New York. Isabella rode a one day cruise there, and got there right before Candace. She didn't know Candace's phone number, and would never find her in the Big Apple. But luckily, Candace went to Slushy Burger, and Isabella found her. They told each other they needed to get home, but Candace and Isabella had no money left. They couldn't afford a plane, boat, car, or anything. Luckily, Phineas and Ferb built a news helicopter that day, and saved them. They got home, and told about there adventures. At the end, there was a twist. Candace forgot her Ducky Mo Mo toy at New York... Running Gags Cruise Man: Aren't you a little young to be on an express cruise to New York all by yourself? Isabella: Yes, yes I am. Allusions *'Title Reference -' Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *'Continuity: '''This is the second "Isabella and The Temple of" episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *'Continuity: 'Once again, it is mentioned that Candace still likes Ducky Mo Mo at her age. ("Nerds of a Feather") *'Continuity: '''Uncle Sabu from SBTY returns. Cast *Isabella *Candace-with her toy Ducky Momo *Phineas *Ferb *Gretchen *Milly *Ginger *Uncle Sabu Category:Random Category:Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Stories Category:True Stories Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Episodes